Bleibt alles anders
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Eine Art Sequel zu Nur ein Freund. Remus zieht mit Sirius zusammen, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellt.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling hat die Rechte an allen Harry Potter-Figuren und der Welt in der sie leben. Sie hat sie erschaffen, ich liebe sie nur. Was soll man machen?

Anmerkung: Nach langen Überlegungen entschied ich mich für diese Art Fortsetzung für „Nur ein Freund". Ich fand das ich nicht direkt dort ansetzen konnte, wo „Nur ein Freund"aufgehört hat, deswegen ist jetzt so viel Zeit zwischen den beiden Geschichten vergangen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt so viel Freude an dieser Geschichte wie an ihrem Vorgänger. Der Titel stammt von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Herbert Grönemeyer, das allerdings rein gar nichts mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hat. Ich fand den Titel nur irgendwie passend.

Noch etwas: Ich würde gerne Remus so beschreiben können wie mysid und so humorvoll schreiben wie Alenia. Tatsache ist jedoch: Ich kann es nicht. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.

Mein Rating könnte zu hoch sein. Aber Vorsicht ist die Mutter...

Endlich habe ich mal einen Prolog. g

OOOOOOOOOOO

Bleibt alles anders

Prolog

OOOOOOOOOOO

„Komm schon Moony. Es wird klasse. Wie früher in Hogwarts!".

Seit Remus erwähnt hatte, dass er nach London ziehen wollte, lies Sirius nicht mehr locker. Es war nicht so, dass Remus nicht mit Sirius zusammen ziehen _wollte_, es war vielmehr so, das er Angst davor hatte was dabei passieren konnte. Denn eins stand fest: Es würde nicht so sein wie in Hogwarts. In Hogwarts gab es James und Peter, die das Zimmer mit ihnen teilten. Doch wenn sie nun zusammenzögen, gäbe es nur Remus und Sirius. Und Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Sirius ständiger, verführerischer Nähe auf Dauer klar kommen konnte, ohne jemand anderen in der Nähe zu haben. Er zweifelte stark daran.

„Ich weiß nicht recht, Sirius.", er blickte auf Lilly und James, die tanzend über den Parkettboden zu schweben schienen. Lilly sah in ihrem weißen Hochzeitskleid einfach bezaubernd aus. James hatte versucht zur Feier des Tages seine Haare zu bändigen, doch es war misslungen. Wie üblich. Doch das wirklich beeindruckende war, wie glücklich sie aussahen. Von ihnen ging ein Strahlen aus, dass den ganzen Raum zu erhellen schien. Das war es was er wollte. Er wollte so glücklich sein wie die beiden. Er wollte mit Sirius so tanzen. Aber es würde nie geschehen. Er würde sein Leben allein verbringen mit der ewigen Sehnsucht nach dem so nahen und doch so unerreichbar fernen Sirius Black. Und Sirius würde ein nettes Mädchen kennen lernen, sie heiraten und viele Kinder in die Welt setzen. Remus würde immer ein Zuschauer am Rande sein. So wie jetzt. Sirius Blick folgte dem seinen.

„Wenn man mir das vor 5 Jahren gesagt hätte, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt."murmelte er. Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment länger wehmütig auf Lilly, bevor er sich wieder Remus zuwandte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum doch noch zögerst.", sagte er nun, ein wenig hitzig.

Er war verletzt. Natürlich konnte er nicht verstehen, warum Remus nicht mit ihm in eine zusammenziehen wollte. Er konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen. Und die gingen immer in die selbe Richtung: Remus wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen, weil er ihn nicht mehr leiden konnte. Und wie hätte Remus ihm klar machen können, dass das nicht der Fall war, ohne ihm von seinen wahren Gefühlen zu erzählen? Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er im Grunde einen Mitbewohner brauchte. Bei seinen Problemen einen Job zu behalten, würde er jemanden brauchen, der einen Teil zur Miete beisteuert. Und wenn er mit jemand anderem zusammenzöge, was würde Sirius dann erst von ihm denken?

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete Remus langsam.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Ich kann es nur wiederholen. Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Nur Luca Steele gehört mir. Aber kann ich mir darauf was einbilden?

Anmerkung: So, das ist also mein erstes Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist bisher nicht so aufregend, aber vielleicht gefällt es euch trotzdem. Und vielleicht finde ich auch irgendwann noch einen passenden Titel dafür.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bleibt alles anders

Kapitel 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus und Sirius fanden eine reizende kleine Wohnung in einem von Londons Muggelvierteln. Ein Wohnzimmer mit Kochnische, ein Badezimmer, zwei Schlafzimmer und ein kleiner Balkon. Dazu konnten sie noch den gemütlichen Hinterhof des Hauses nutzen. Das Haus hatte 5 Stockwerke und sie waren im Obersten einquartiert.

Die beiden waren gerade dabei die letzten Kisten hoch zu schleppen, als eine hübsche junge Frau ihnen am Treppenaufgang entgegen kam. Remus konnte sehen, wie ihr Blick zuerst einen Moment an ihm hing, dann aber weiter zu Sirius wanderte und dort haften blieb. Remus war das gewohnt. Es gab zwar ein paar Mädchen, die sich für ihn interessierten, aber meist nur so lange, bis sie Sirius entdeckt hatten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter, dass sie ihn für weniger interessant hielten, was ihn bekümmerte war, dass Sirius stets auf ihr Interesse mit Gegeninteresse antwortete. Und so war es auch diesmal. Er überholte Remus, so dass er als erster an dem Mädchen vorbeikam, schenkte ihr sein gewinnenstes Lächeln und sagte: „Hi, ich bin Sirius Black und das ist Remus Lupin.", er deutete auf Remus. „Wir ziehen in Nummer 14."

„Das sehe ich. Luca Steele aus Nummer 8.", sie streckte Sirius die Hand entgegen und er nahm seine rechte von der Kiste und ergriff sie. Remus erreichte die beiden und nickte Luca zu. Dann stieg er weiter nach oben. Er empfand nicht den geringsten Wunsch höflich zu sein, geschweige denn, sie näher kennen zulernen. Und er wollte auch nicht länger dabei zu sehen, wie Sirius mit ihr flirtete.

Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Es gab immer eine schöne junge Frau für Sirius zum Flirten. Und musste sich dagegen abhärten. Denn Sirius würde sicher nicht immer alleine nach Hause kommen. Nach der Sache mit Lilly hatte er zwar eine Weile aufgehört sich zu verabreden, doch mittlerweile war er wieder fast so „fleißig"wie früher.

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Remus es vielleicht leichter ertragen können. Doch der Vollmond war nur noch zwei Tage entfernt und das bedeutete, dass Remus Gefühle an Heftigkeit zunahmen. Wut, Hass, Angst, Liebe. Und auch die Eifersucht wurde beinahe unerträglich. Tiere unterdrückten ihre Gefühle nicht. Und der tierische Teil von Remus gewann nun zunehmend an Einfluss. Es fiel Remus schwerer seine Empfindungen zu unterdrücken und obwohl er sehr gut darin geworden war den wölfischen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit zu kontrollieren, bedeuteten die letzten Tage vor Vollmond immer noch eine große Herausforderung für ihn. Besonders wenn es um Sirius ging.

Endlich hatte er die Wohnung erreicht. Rasch trat er ein, stellte die Kiste ab und drehte wieder um. Auf der Treppe standen immer noch Sirius und Lucy, die sich angeregt mit einander unterhielten. Remus lief vorbei, die Fäuste geballt. Nicht nur das Sirius flirtete, nein er lies Remus auch die ganzen übrigen Kisten allein nach oben tragen! So viel also zu seinem Stellenwert in Sirius' Leben. Erst die Mädchen, dann sein Freund.

„Würdest du bitte endlich deinen verdammten Hintern bewegen und mir helfen, Black!", brüllte er hoch. Immerhin war er so höflich „bitte"zu sagen.

Sirius zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Und er wusste nicht recht, ob es an der Tatsache lag, dass Remus schrie, was er nur selten tat, oder daran, dass er ihn mit „Black"gerufen hatte. Beides war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ist dein Freund immer so?", fragte Luca.

„Normalerweise ist er die Ruhe und Freundlichkeit in Person.", murmelte Sirius halb zu sich selbst, halb zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und sagte in heiterem Tonfall: „Nun, wir sehen uns sicher einmal wieder, Miss Luca Steele.".

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.", sagte Luca lächelnd und lief die letzten Stufen runter, wo ihr nun wieder Remus entgegenkam, immer noch mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. Als er an Sirius vorbeistapfte, erhielt dieser nur einen bösen Blick, worauf er gleich seinen Karton aufhob und seinem Freund folgte. Als sie die Kisten oben abgestellt hatten, berührte er Remus an der Schulter.

„Hey. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du böse auf mich bist, Moony.", sagte er mit großen, unschuldigen Augen. Wie ein Welpe sah er aus. Kein Wunder das seine Animagus-Form die eines Hundes ist. Während Remus das dachte, verflog seine Wut so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und das andere Gefühl wurde wieder stärker: Liebe. Wie gerne hätte Sirius jetzt in seine Arme gezogen-.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Ich hatte nur keine Lust alles alleine hoch zuschleppen."

Sirius sah ihm suchend in die Augen. Und wirkte daraufhin seltsam erleichtert. Remus Wut war verflogen. Er wusste, dass der Mond Stimmungsschwankungen bei Remus mit sich brachte und schien nun dessen kleinen Wutanfall einzig und allein darauf zurück zuführen, nicht auf sein eigenes Verhalten. Sollte er doch. Dann würde er wenigstens nicht darauf kommen, dass Remus eifersüchtig war.

„Tut mir leid, Moony. Aber Luca ist wirklich ein nettes Mädchen. Sie würde dir sicher gefallen und ihr könntet-"

„Versuch nur nicht mehr mich zu verkuppeln, Tatze.". Das letzte Mädchen mit dem Sirius versucht hatte ihn zu verkuppeln, war eine blonde Hexe namens Melody. Remus war nur mit ihr ausgegangen um Sirius eine Freude zu machen. Doch das Mädchen hatte über nichts anderes mit ihm geredet als über einen Muggelfilm mit dem Titel „Krieg der Sterne", in dem ein großer Kerl mit einer schwarzen Atemmaske durch die Gegend läuft.

„Was, du mochtest Melody nicht?", fragte Sirius grinsend, wohl wissend wie das Rendez-vous abgelaufen war.

„Nach dem 45. Mal „Möge die Macht mit dir sein!", war ich doch ein wenig gelangweilt.". Sirius lachte los und Remus konnte nicht anders als einzustimmen.

„Lass uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen.", meinte er als er endlich wieder zu Atem kam.

Sirius folgte ihm nachdenklich. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie das richtige Mädchen für Remus aussehen musste. Hübsch sollte sie sein, klar. Natürlich musste sie damit zurecht kommen, dass er ein Werwolf war. Ehrlich, direkt, um Remus Panzer zu knacken, fröhlich und lebenslustig um ihn vom Grübeln abzuhalten. Sie musste das Zeug haben ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen. Und das war nicht immer einfach. Wie oft war Sirius den (nicht enden wollenden) Kreis seiner weiblichen Bekannten nach diesen Eigenschaften durchgegangen? Doch immer hatte irgendetwas gefehlt. Melody war die Einzige gewesen, die er ihm vorgestellt hatte. Nicht weil sie alle Kriterien erfüllte, sondern um Remus von seiner scheinbar unglücklichen Liebe abzulenken. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass es mit den beiden funktionieren würde.

Doch langsam machte Sirius sich Sorgen. Seit ihrem Gespräch am See bei dem Sirius erfuhr das Remus über seine Gefühle für Lilly Bescheid wusste und erklärte, dass er selber in eine gute Freundin verliebt sei, waren fast drei Jahre vergangen, doch Remus schien nicht über das Mädchen hinweg zu kommen. Eine Weile hatte Sirius seinen Freund nicht auf sie angesprochen, teils weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sein Selbstmitleid zu pflegen. Teils weil Remus' Ausweichmanöver, als er wissen wollte wer sie war, deutlich machte, das er nicht über sie reden wollte. Erst Monate später hatte er es erneut versucht.

„Bist du immer noch verliebt in sie?", hatte er gefragt als sie sich einige Wochen nach ihrem Schulabschluss in der Winkelgasse auf ein Eis trafen.

„In wen?", fragte Remus verdutzt.

„Das Mädchen für das du nur ein Freund bist. Oder hat sich da was getan?". In dem Moment wusste Sirius das er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Remus Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von verwirrt in verschlossen.

„Spielt keine Rolle.", sagte er knapp.

Wie kannst du das sagen? Natürlich-."

„Nein.", schnitt Remus ihm das Wort ab. Das geht dich gar nichts an, sagte sein Blick. Und Sirius gab auf. Er hasste es, wenn Remus böse auf ihn war. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille und dann begann er ein unverfänglicheres Thema...

Doch es konnte nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Sirius beschloss seinen Freund nach dem Mädchen zu fragen. Und diesmal würde er sich nicht so leicht abschütteln lassen.

OOOOOOOOO

Anmerkung: 1. Luca Steele hat ihren Namen nicht von ungefähr. In „Verstand und Gefühl" von Jane Austen gibt es eine Lucy Steele. Die ist, aus mir bis heute schleierhaften Gründen (wie konnte Edward sich mit ihr verloben, wie?)mit Edward Ferrars verlobt. Aufgrund von Ehre und Pflichtgefühl kann dieser Elinor Dashwood, eine der Heldinnen, deswegen nicht heiraten. Zum Glück verliebt sich die nervige Miss Steele dann schließlich doch in Edwards' dämlichen Bruder Robert und heiratet diesen, so das einer Ehe mit Elinor nichts mehr im Wege steht.

2. Ursprünglich wollte ich Melody stundenlang von „Moulin Rouge" reden lassen, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass es den „Moulin Rouge"-Film, den ich meine, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gegeben hat. Deswegen griff ich zu „Star Wars".

3. Reviews würden mich sehr glücklich machen. g


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Noch immer liegen keine Rechte bei mir, außer an der Handlung.

Anmerkung: Erst mal vielen lieben Dank, für die lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Ich wollte eigentlich schon viel eher weiter schreiben, aber immer kam etwas anderes dazwischen. Aber ich versuche das nächste Kapitel noch diese Woche hoch zu laden. Ich habe etwas Entscheidendes zu erwähnen vergessen (typisch): Es wird (außer keiner will sie) noch eine dritte Geschichte nach dieser hier geben und diese hier ist mehr ein Zwischenstück. Aber ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Freude hier dran.

Außerdem entschuldige ich mich ganz offiziell dafür Lily mit zwei „ll" geschrieben zu haben. Ich nehme mir fest vor, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt!

Me(): Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen! Ich werde mir große Mühe geben, das es mit den nächsten Kapiteln nicht so lange dauert!

pathie12000: Bin froh, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich denke schon, dass Remus gut darin ist so ein Geheimnis für sich zu bewahren und sich zu verstellen. Und wie du schon sagtest, glaube ich auch das Sirius so was nicht mitkriegt. Aber das er auf Frauen steht, muss ja nicht unbedingt heißen, dass er nicht auch an Männern gefallen finden kann. Theoretisch betrachtet...

Jinxxx: Erst mal vielen lieben Dank, dass du dir so oft die Mühe gemacht hast zu reviewen! Wie Remus sich fühlt, wenn Sirius ein Mädchen mit heim bringt, kommt in diesem Kapitel zur Sprache. Aber egal was noch passiert, eines kann ich dir versprechen: Diesmal stirbt keiner! Normalerweise bevorzuge ich nämlich auch Geschichten mit Happy End...

lacheetah(): Es hat lange gedauert, aber nun geht es weiter. Bin gespannt was du dazu sagst. Und hoch erfreut, dass du im fernen Frankreich meine künstlerischen Ergüsse verfolgst. Wünsche dir noch einen schönen Urlaub!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kapitel 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. Nach etwaigen Zaubersprüchen mit denen sie die Möbel hin- und her geschoben hatten, stand nun endlich alles in dem kleinen Zimmer so wie sie beide es haben wollten. Auch ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer waren bezugsfertig.

„Das sollten wir irgendwo feierlich begießen, Moony.", meinte Sirius.

Remus zögerte. Der Gedanke mit Sirius zusammen zu sein, reizte ihn immer... andererseits war er vollkommen erledigt und er würde seine Kraft für den Vollmond brauchen. Aber vielleicht konnten sie ja hier ein wenig feiern...

Sirius nahm Remus Bedenkpause als Gelegenheit um ihm seine Idee noch schmackhafter zu machen.

„Wir treffen bestimmt einen Haufen hübscher Mädchen!", erklärte er begeistert. Leider ging der Versuch nach hinten los. Der Gedanke Sirius mit einem „hübschen Mädchen" herummachen zu sehen, schien Remus geradezu unerträglich. Und vielleicht würde ja Sirius einfach bei ihm bleiben, zum Feiern... . Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe daheim. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und Übermorgen ist Vollmond-".

„Schon gut. Dann geh ich alleine. Ruh dich nur aus. Gute Nacht.". Sirius legte die Worte so aus, dass Remus schlafen wollte und kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht nur daheim feiern wollte. Wie auch? Remus war gar nicht dazu gekommen es vorzuschlagen. Und da er so schnell seine Jacke geschnappt und die Wohnung verlassen hatte, konnte Sirius auch nicht die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Freundes sehen...

Es kam Remus vor als würde er zum 100. Mal in dieser Stunde auf die Uhr blicken. Es war halb drei und Sirius war immer noch zu Hause. Was war wenn er in betrunkenem Zustand versucht hatte zu apparieren? Oder gar einem Todesser in die Hände lief? Blödsinn, versuchte er sich immer wieder zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hatte der Wirt ihm einfach ein Zimmer gegeben, weil er so betrunken war. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen.

Dann hörte er Geräusche. Schritte und Gelächter auf dem Gang. Die eine Stimme gehörte einer Frau, und die andere hätte er unter tausenden erkannt. Sirius. Remus schluckte hart, als er hörte wie jemand die Tür aufschloss und in die Wohnung trat. Sirius hatte gleich an ihrem ersten Tag in der gemeinsamen Wohnung ein Mädchen mitgebracht! Unbewusst krallten sich seine Finger in die Decke.

„Das ist also mein bescheidenes Heim.", erklärte Sirius laut und angeheitert.

„Ich wette, du hast schon viele Mädchen hierher gebracht.", kicherte die Frauenstimme, die nicht weniger betrunken klang.

„Ich kann ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich in diese Wohnung noch kein Mädchen mitgebracht habe.", tönte Sirius. Das Nächste was Remus hörte waren die Geräusche wilder Küsse. Ungewollt tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge die passenden Bilder dazu auf. Die beiden Körper, die sich eng aneinander drängten... Verzweifelt zog er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, als wollte er sich vor dieser Vorstellung verstecken. Doch es half nichts.

„Komm, ich zeig dir mein Bett.", hörte er Sirius sagen, die Veränderung in seiner Stimme schmerzhaft deutlich. Das Mädchen kicherte erneut.

Und Remus wusste was das bedeutete. Er hörte die Tür zu fallen. Und bald hörte ganz andere Geräusche, die nur zu deutlich machten, was im Nebenzimmer geschah. Sirius in seinem Suff hatte natürlich vergessen einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, der ihn vor dem Gestöhne bewahrt hätte. Remus konnte kein Auge zu machen. Er sah das ganze Schauspiel vor sich und war nicht in der Lage diese Vorstellung auszublenden. Er hielt es vielleicht eine halbe Stunde aus. Eine halbe Stunde, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Dann stand er auf, zog sich an und lief aus der Wohnung. Er lief ziellos durch Londons Straßen und versuchte die Geschehnisse zu vergessen. Doch wie sollte er das tun? Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als an der Stelle dieses Mädchens zu sein. Aber das würde er nie. Entweder er fand sich damit ab und kam damit zurecht - oder er würde durchdrehen. In einem Anfall von Selbstqual beschwor Remus noch einmal die Bilder aus einem Kopf herauf um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Schließlich ging er direkt in die Arbeit um Sirius weiblichem Gast nicht zu begegnen. Derzeit war er Kammerjäger. Er trieb alle Quälgeister des Zaubereralltags aus dem Haus, einschließlich Irrwichten. Sicherlich keine großartige Art sein Geld zu verdienen, aber er hatte schon schlechtere Jobs gehabt.

Als er Abends nach Hause kam, traf er auf der Treppe auf Luca.

„'N Abend, Remus.", sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Remus nickte ihr nur zu und verschwand in der Wohnung.

Dort wartete Sirius schon ungeduldig. „Sag mal wo hast du gesteckt heute Morgen? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht-"

Remus hob abwehrend die Hand. Er hatte nicht den Nerv sich jetzt auch noch Erklärungen auszudenken. „Nicht jetzt.", sagte er und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Sirius verstand gar nichts mehr.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ich weiß, es war wieder nicht viel. schäm

Sirius' Worte „Ich kann ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich..."entsprechen in etwa Catcher Blocks Worten in „Down with love": „I honestly can say that I...". Ich fand die Situationen in denen Catcher das sagt, so gut vergleichbar mit Sirius' Situation, dass ich mir diese kleine Anspielung einfach nicht verkneifen konnte. Die beiden haben auch sonst die eine oder andere Gemeinsamkeit...


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Die Figuren etc. gehören Joanne K. Rowling, die Handlung ist meins.

Anmerkung: Wow! Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hatte gar nicht erwartet welche zu haben. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel... Hier also das versprochene nächste Kapitel. Remus leidet (wieder) etwas unter... äh... Stimmungsschwankungen, weil der Vollmond so nahe ist.

CeeLeStInE: Hey, ich bin zur Zeit dabei deine Geschichte "How to become gay in ten days" zu lesen. Den Titel allein finde ich schon klasse und wenn ich auf dem letzten Stand bin(bin gerade bei Kapitel 3), werde ich noch reviewen... Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Du magst Ewan McGregor auch so gern? Ich stelle mir aber eher Remus vom Aussehen so vor und Sirius eher wie Christian Bale. Aber vom Charakter her ist er schon ein bißchen eine Mischung aus Catcher und Christian... g

Jinxxx: Nochmals danke. g Mir tut Remus auch immer leid, aber ich fürchte ich neige zu "Remy-Torture"... . Geplant sind für diesen Teil erst mal noch zwei weitere Kapitel nach diesem hier.

pathie12000: Tja Sirius ist halt ein biiiiiißchen blind, was Gefühle angeht... Aber ich hab ihn trotzdem gern. g

Dragenfire(): Danke für das Lob! Aber ich verrate nichts... g

just a guest(): Danke vielmals! Ich glaube zwar das Remus ein Bücherwurm ist. Aber trotzdem hat er in meiner Vorstellung auch eine etwas weniger intellektuelle Seite. Außerdem kann er die meisten Jobs ja nicht lange halten. Also denke ich, nimmt er was er kriegen kann. Aber ein Buchladen wie in "E-mail für dich" wäre keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht sein nächster Job?

Ich liebe Reviews! Und nachdem ich es nun geschafft habe den Vorspann fast so lang zu machen, wie das ganze Kapitel, geht's nun endlich los. Danke für eure Geduld.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kapitel 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus spürte wie die nassen Tropfen kühlend auf sein erhitztes Gesicht trafen. Der Regen war seltsam entspannend. Er verwischte alle Gerüche und nahm zunehmend die Anspannung von seinem Körper. Er hatte gewartet bis Sirius zur Arbeit gegangen war - er jobbte derzeit in einer kleinen Bar – und hatte sich dann in der Küche etwas zu essen gemacht. Doch überall in der Wohnung hing bereits Sirius' Geruch unangenehm deutlich und umwerfend verführerisch. Und das billige Parfum des Mädchens, zu aufdringlich um seiner sensiblen Nase zu entgehen. Es war unerträglich. Remus hatte die Fenster aufgerissen. Magisch angezogen von Mond und Regen war er schließlich in den Hinterhof gegangen und nun stand er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen da, das Gesicht dem Wasser entgegen gestreckt. Die Nacht vor Vollmond war beinahe so schlimm, wie der Vollmond selbst. Der Wolf war der Oberfläche sehr nahe und sehnte sich danach endlich wieder über die Wiesen zu tollen und Remus' Sehnsucht nach Sirius Nähe war kaum zu unterdrücken. Doch im Regen konnte er verdrängen, für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, im Regen gab es nur das Jetzt-.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Und obwohl der Regen jeden Geruch verschluckte, wusste Remus wem die Hand gehörte. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um. Sirius blickte ihn wütend an. „Bist du total übergeschnappt, Remus?", brüllte er gegen den rasenden Sturm an. Remus blickte ihn nur wortlos an. Das schwarze Haar klebte seinem Freund nass im Gesicht und seine grauen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten. ,

Er war so schön... Als Sirius ihn ins Haus zerrte, wehrte er sich nicht. Auch nicht als Sirius ihm ein trockenes Handtuch, das er auf einer Kommode in der Eingangshalle abgelegt hatte, um die Schultern wickelte. Bis sie in der Wohnung waren, sprachen sie keinen Ton. Erst dann sprach Sirius einen Zauberspruch um sie beide zu trocknen. Und dann legte er los.

„Willst du dir noch schnell eine Lungenentzündung holen vor dem Vollmond, damit es dir bei der Verwandlung noch schlechter geht? Verdammt, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Und sag bloß nicht: Jetzt nicht! ".

„Ich liebe dich.", dachte Remus. Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Nicht mal, wenn er gewollt hätte.

„Nichts ist los.", murmelte er stattdessen.

„Nichts?! Nichts sieht aber anders aus. Remus Lupin, du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, was mit dir los ist und wenn ich es aus dir rausprügeln muss!".

Remus starrte schweigend an die Wand und Sirius tat sein Wutausbruch schon wieder leid. Es war nur... er machte sich eben Sorgen. Behutsamer sagte er: „Geht es immer noch um das Mädchen in das du verliebt bist?".

„Es ist kein Mädchen!", brüllte Remus, dessen Geduldsfaden heute besonders kurz war. Er hatte dieses Gespräch immer umgehen wollen, aber er konnte dieses ewige Gerede von Mädchen nicht mehr ertragen! Und nun war es also raus.

Sirius zuckte erst einmal zusammen. Als er seinen Schock überwunden hatte und ihm klar wurde, was Remus gesagt hatte, starrte er ihn einen Augenblick verblüfft an.

„Du sagst... du bist..., ich meine... .".

„Schwul, ja.", Remus' Stimme war wieder ruhig und er blickte Sirius fest in die Augen. Jetzt oder nie. Er setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Es... es ist doch nicht James, oder?", fragte Sirius ein wenig ängstlich. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder Peter?", Sirius wirkte ein wenig irritiert von dieser Vorstellung.

Remus musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln. Er stand Sirius gut. „Nein."

Sirius lies sich erleichtert neben Remus fallen. Für Remus war das sehr beruhigend. Scheinbar kam Sirius ganz gut mit seiner Homosexualität zurecht. „Wer dann?".

Remus war kurz davor zu sagen: „Du, du verdammter Idiot!".

Als er nicht antwortete, harkte Sirius noch einmal nach: „Wie heißt er, Remus?".

Sirius, Sirius, ging es in seinem Kopf herum. „Severus.", sagte er. Also nie.

„Snape?", fragte Sirius schnell und wurde blass. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

Remus konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte er: „Nein. Du kennst ihn nicht. Es ist jemand aus Edinburgh.".

„Edinburgh? Du hast nie von deinen Freunden daheim erzählt.".

„Naja, er ist ein Muggel.", log Remus.

„Willst du ihn nicht auf unsere kleine Einweihungsparty einladen?", fragte Sirius, aber Remus schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Er ist geschäftlich in Amerika.". Es war wieder wie damals, als seine Freunde noch nicht wussten das er ein Werwolf war. Eine Lüge zog immer eine weitere nach sich. Und er fühlte sich schlecht dabei. Doch hatte er eine Wahl, wenn er Sirius nicht verlieren wollte?

„Oh... Und weiß er-?".

„Nein.".

„Warum nicht?"

„Das fragt mich gerade der Richtige!", rief Remus ärgerlich. Er wollte sich keine Geschichten mehr ausdenken müssen. Und er wollte nicht lügen. Also holte er zum Gegenschlag aus. Doch vielleicht war es ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie...

Sirius jedenfalls war in der Defensive. „Schon gut.", murmelte er und schon bereute Remus seine Worte.

„Es tut mir leid, Tatze.", sagte er reumütig. Nichts war schlimmer für ihn, als Sirius weh zu tun.

„Ist schon okay, Moony. Ich bin drüber weg.". Und es war die Wahrheit. Er war über Lily hinweg.

Remus blickte ihn trotzdem kritisch an und überlegte, wie er es wieder gut machen konnte. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille.

Eigentlich hatte Sirius noch viel mehr Fragen zu „Severus". Doch vielleicht war es für heute genug. In ein paar Tagen, wäre Remus wieder weniger reizbar und dann würde er auch besser mit ihm reden können. Um die Stimmung zu heben und von dem Gespräch abzulenken, meinte er fröhlich: „Was müssen wir eigentlich noch für die Party besorgen?".

Remus wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Doch er ging dankbar auf den Themenwechsel ein. Hauptsache Sirius war ihm nicht böse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anmerkung: Am Anfang wollte ich Remus erfundene Liebe Sodom nennen. Aber dann überlegte ich noch mal, was denn so ähnlich klingt wie Sirius und Remus somit am ehesten in den Sinn kommen könnte. Und da kam mir Severus. Das Snape so heißt war natürlich ganz praktisch... g


	5. Kapitel 4 Vollmond

Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, Peter und ihre Welt gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Die Legende von der Remus erzählt, ist meine. Hehe.

Anmerkung: Tausend Dank für die lieben, lieben Reviews!!! Es gibt doch nichts schöneres als eine Mail von zu bekommen mit dem Betreff Review Alert!!! Es geht also weiter, voraussichtlich wird noch ein weiteres Kapitel folgen. Bei Remus' Legende ist der Mond weiblich und die Sonne männlich. In den meisten Sprachen ist es so und ich finde es auch wesentlich passender, also habe ich die Geschlechter wie sie bei uns sind vertauscht. Ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht zu verwirrend.

Jinxxx: Wie immer tausend Dank! :) Diesmal hab ich Remus nicht nur gequält, sondern hab ihm auch eine Freude gemacht. Vielleicht lern ichs ja noch...

pathie12000: Naja, Severus-Sirius klingt doch sehr ähnlich... Aber keine Sorge Sirius wird die Wahrheit schon noch erfahren- irgendwann. :) Hoffe dieses Update enttäuscht dich nicht!

CeeLeStInE: Gut, dass du vor allem Sirius liebst. Dann haben wir ja keine Probleme. Denn ich liebe vor allem Remus und sonst wäre ich eifersüchtig geworden. :) Ich fand Gary Oldman nicht schlecht für Sirius, aber ich hab ihn (also Sirius) mir irgendwie jünger vorgestellt.

arves.badhron: Vielleicht hast du Recht...

Nanael: Um die Geschichte zu verstehen, braucht man "Nur ein Freund" nicht gelesen zu haben. Ist auch nur ganz kurz und die beiden Geschichten hängen nur lose zusammen. Danke für deine lobenden Worte! Freut mich, das der Kammerjäger wohl doch nicht so abwegig war.

Nochmals danke an euch alle!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kapitel 4

(Vollmond)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Wo bleibt er nur?", Peter scharrte nervös auf dem Boden herum.

Sirius blieb ruhig. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen und er war sich sicher, dass Remus gleich da sein würde. Peter blickte auf die Uhr.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich mir das antue.", murmelte er. Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", funkelte er seinen Freund an.

„Nichts.", sagte Peter verschüchtert und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist nur...", fuhr er vorsichtig fort, „Wir opfern unsere Nächte für ihn und strapazieren unsere Nerven, dabei könnte er sich ebenso gut einschließen lassen. Und da James jetzt auch nicht mehr-".

Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du weißt genau, wie furchtbar es für Remus ist in diesen Nächten allein und eingesperrt zu sein. Und James konnte nicht, weil Lilly krank ist. Aber wenn es dir so viel ausmacht dir für einen _Freund _einmal im Monat die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, dann geh doch!", zischte er.

Peter starrte auf seine Füße. Seine Finger spielten nervös an seiner Muggeljacke herum. Sirius konnte seinen Anblick plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen. Und gleich würde Remus kommen und Peter würde ihm den treusorgenden Freund vorspielen, obwohl er in Wahrheit nicht hier sein wollte. Dieser Gedanke widerte ihn an. „Geh!", brüllte er. Peter zuckte nun heftig zusammen., blickte traurig auf und drehte sich um. Ihm gegenüber stand nun Remus, der gerade auf die Wiese appariert war.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er, seine Stimme müde. Er hatte sich heute mehrmals übergeben und einmal war ihm schwindlig geworden. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch eine Erkältung geholt gestern Abend.

„Peter wollte gerade gehen. Er hat etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen heute Nacht.", sagte Sirius spitz.

Peter nickte. „Ich", er räusperte sich, „muss dann, Remus.", seine Stimme glich mehr dem piepsen einer Maus. Dann apparierte er. Remus starrte auf den Fleck wo eben noch sein Freund gestanden war.

„Was ist passiert, Sirius?".

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit.", antwortete Sirius schließlich. Remus sah ihn zweifelnd an. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt eine genauere Befragung durchzuführen, bald würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein irgendeine Unterhaltung zu führen. Er blickte nachdenklich auf die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Sirius trat neben ihn.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, das ich immer für dich da sein werde. Egal was passiert.", sagte er fest.

Remus nickte dankbar. Es würde eine Zeit kommen, da würde er sich für seine Naivität an diesem Abend verfluchen. Doch in diesem Moment schien es keinen Zweifel daran zu geben, dass Sirius sein Wort halten würde. Er musste nichts dazu sagen. Sirius wusste was in ihm vorging.

„Kennst du die Legende vom ersten Werwolf?", fragte Remus nachdenklich, während er immer noch die letzten Reste Tageslichts betrachtete.

Sirius verneinte.

„Er war ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und er verliebte sich in den Mond. Sie erwiderte seine Gefühle. Doch die Sonne war eifersüchtig und mit Hilfe von dunkler Magie verfluchte er den Menschen: Einmal im Monat sollte er zu dem Tier werden, das er am meisten hasste: Ein Wolf. In der einzigen Nacht in der seine Geliebte in all ihrer Schönheit erstrahlte, so wie er sie kannte und liebte. Unfähig in seiner wölfischen Gestalt mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen, verlor er in jenen Nächten den Verstand. Und jeder Mensch, den er in solchen Nächten biss, bekam einen Teil seiner Liebe mit...

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich mag diese Geschichte. Es macht alles irgendwie leichter zu ertragen. Wenn die Liebe der Grund für die Verwandlungen ist-". Er sah Sirius an. Einen langen Moment blickten sich die beiden Freunde einfach nur in die Augen. Dann brach Sirius den Kontakt ab.

„Es wird Zeit.", nuschelte er.

Er nahm seine Animagus-Form an. Remus streichelte ihn ein wenig abwesend. Und wenige Minuten später trat der Hund von Remus weg und beobachtete mit blutendem Herzen, wie Remus zu Boden stürzte und sich in Krämpfen wand, während seine Gestalt zunehmend der eines Wolfes glich.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Der Wolf lies ein letztes schmerzvolles Jaulen hören, bevor seine Gliedmaßen sich zurück bildeten bis es schließlich Remus war, der auf dem feuchten Boden lag. Zitternd, nackt und schwer atmend kauerte er sich zusammen. Ein paar rote Bisswunden zeichneten sich deutlich auf seiner blassen Haut ab. Sirius, der wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, legte ihm sanft seinen Umhang um. Er selber trug Muggelkleidung: Jeans und ein T-Shirt.

„Hi Remus.", sagte er warm, während er seinem Freund aufhalf und den Umhang fester um den schmalen Körper wickelte.

„Hi.", flüsterte Remus. Er sah mitgenommener aus als sonst.

„Der hohle Baum in dem deine Sachen sind, ist nicht weit weg.". Sirius stützte Remus. Und das war auch mehr als nötig, denn plötzlich gaben Remus Füße nach und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Als Remus wieder erwachte, lag er warm eingepackt in seinem Bett. Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihm. Er lächelte.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit."

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Nun, jetzt ist es beinahe halb acht. Abends."

Remus schoss hoch, doch er merkte gleich, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war. Sein ganzer Körper, einschließlich seines Kopfes schrie auf vor Schmerz. Dennoch sagte er: „Aber ich habe heute Spätdienst!".

Sirius drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Matratze zurück.

„Du gehst heute bestimmt nicht mehr arbeiten. Die Verwandlung _und _eine Erkältung. Das war wohl etwas viel.", sagte er streng. „Ich habe es dir ja gesagt. Du solltest dich nicht einfach in den Regen stellen, jedenfalls nicht einen Tag vor Vollmond. Aber Mr. Lupin weiß es ja immer besser.".

„Ja, Mama.", brummelte Remus.

Sirius grinste. „Und nun sei ein braver Junge und bleib im Bett, bis Mama zurückkommt. Ich habe dir hier eine Thermoskanne mit Tee und eine mit Brühe hingestellt.".

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Bitte Remus, gib besser auf dich Acht."und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, oder wenigstens eine klitzekleine Andeutung beugte er sich vor und gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen.", sagte er, bevor er das Zimmer verlies.

Doch an Schlaf war gar nicht zu denken. Hatte er das geträumt? Remus konnte noch immer Sirius Lippen glühend heiß auf seiner Stirn fühlen. Es konnte natürlich auch das Fieber sein. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten. War es nur eine Geste der Freundschaft, oder...? Normalerweise hätte Remus diese bloße Möglichkeit überhaupt nicht in Betracht gezogen. Er gedachte nicht sich etwas vorzumachen. Doch im Augenblick machte ihn die bloße Berührung von Sirius Lippen so glücklich, das er nicht umhin konnte einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und sich das Gefühl dieser samtigen Lippen auf den seinen vorzustellen. Es war zu viel um mit seinem momentan ohnehin geschwächten Verstand bekämpft zu werden. Er schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Falls ihr euch wundert, dass sich Mensch und Mond ineinander verlieben, es gibt da eine Novelle von E.T.A. Hoffmann mit Namen „Der goldene Topf", da zeugt ein Feuersalamander mit einer Feuerlilie grüne Schlängelchen. Da dachte ich, können sich auch der Mond und ein Mensch ineinander verlieben. :)


	6. Kapitel 5 Einweihungsparty

Disclaimer: Muss ich diese schmerzliche Tatsache wirklich noch einmal wiederholen? Ja, alles rund um Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Auch Remus. Zufrieden? „Communication"gehört The Cardigans.

Anmerkung: Erst mal werfe ich mich vor euch auf den Boden um meine Dankbarkeit für eure lieben Reviews auszudrücken! Dann entschuldige ich mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat, es kam stets was dazwischen. Und als ich es dann endlich hochladen wollte, ging auch immer was schief. Irgendetwas scheint gegen dieses Kapitel zu sein... Aber dafür ist es für meine Verhältnisse auch ein relativ langes Kapitel. g Die Liedstücke stammen beide aus „Communication" von den Cardigans. Ich liebe dieses Lied und ich fand es passt irgendwie... Ich habe mich mit diesem Kapitel ziemlich schwer getan und hoffe es ist nicht allzu holprig geraten und die Figuren handeln nicht zu sehr gegen ihren Charakter! Es mag vielleicht aussehen, als ginge das ganze einen Schritt zurück, aber ich denke, es muss so sein.

Jinxxx: Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir danken soll!

CeeLeStInE: Auch nochmals Danke. Ich fand den Film-Lupin auch scheußlich. Allein der Schnurrbart und dann rennt er mit Harry durch die Pampa als wären sie verabredet usw. „Meinen"Remus stell ich mir anders vor...

SiriBlack: Vielen Dank, ich hoffe, ich hab mich mit diesem Kapitel nicht allzu sehr verschlechtert!

pathie12000: Vielen Dank. Leider entwickelt sich in diesem Kapitel alles wieder ein bisschen anders...

TatzesMoony: Hi! Vielen lieben Dank! In der Nacht ist eigentlich nichts weiter passiert, als dass sie sich noch über so unverfängliche Dinge wie die Party unterhalten haben. Sirius verändertes Verhalten lässt sich vielleicht dadurch erklären, dass er im 3. Kapitel ein wenig wütend auf Remus war, weil er sich bewusst „in Gefahr"gebracht hat, während Remus im vierten Kapitel bereits die Folgen tragen musste. Es ist vielleicht wie bei Eltern, die wütend auf dich sind, wenn du dich in Gefahr bringst, wenn dir aber dabei etwas passiert, ganz lieb und fürsorglich sind. Beide Verhaltensmuster entspringen zwar aus Sorge, haben aber unterschiedliche Grundvorraussetzungen. Falls das keine gute Begründung ist, ist es mein Fehler, dass Sirius sich anders benimmt! schäm Falls du etwas anderes in seinem Verhalten meinst, kannst du es mir ja schreiben, vielleicht (hoffentlich) habe ich eine Begründung dafür...

So, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel enttäuscht euch nicht zu sehr!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kapitel 5 (Einweihungsparty)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I'll never really learn how to love you_

_But I know that I love you_

_Through the hole in the sky_

_Where I see you_

Remus' Grippe war in ein paar Tagen auskuriert. Und so konnte wie geplant am Samstag der kommenden Woche die Einweihungsparty stattfinden. Wäre es nach Remus gegangen, wären nur die engsten Freunde eingeladen worden, doch Sirius vertrat die Ansicht: Wenn schon feiern, dann richtig. Also waren neben James, Lilly, Peter und dessen Freundin Cynthia (ja, Peter hatte eine Freundin!) auch Jordan, Pollux, Rebecca, Marsha, Susan und Aurora, die sie noch von Hogwarts her kannten, und ein paar von Sirius Arbeitskollegen eingeladen. Marsha und Susan gehörten zum Kreis der Mädchen mit denen Sirius einst liiert gewesen war. Die Trennung mit Susan lief im beiderseitigen Einvernehmen ab. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen von Sirius' Beziehungen. Susan hatte Remus einmal den Grund genannt: „Sirius ist einfach noch nicht reif für eine Beziehung. Oder zumindest für keine mit mir.". Mit Marsha war es ein wenig anders gewesen. Doch als sie schließlich in Pollux den richtigen Partner fand, war sie bereit für eine Freundschaft mit Sirius. „Es war ein Traum, der einfach nicht für die Wirklichkeit geschaffen war.", sagte sie später über ihre Beziehung zu ihm. Remus konnte das nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Die beiden anderen Mädchen gehörten zu der auserlesenen Gruppe der Hogwartsschüler, die einfach nie Interesse an einer Beziehung mit Sirius Black gehabt haben, wie immer ihnen das auch gelang. Doch wahrscheinlich war das der Hauptgrund dafür, dass er sich immer so gut mit den beiden verstand.

Sirius hätte auch noch Luca Steele hinzugebeten, woraufhin Remus jedoch nur irgendetwas unverständliches murmelte, woraufhin Sirius überraschend schnell, und zu Remus' Erleichterung, nachgab. Schließlich bat Lilly noch ihre Freundin Harriet mitbringen zu können, die im Augenblick bei den Potters zu Besuch war. Sie kannten die junge Frau bereits von der Hochzeit und willigten ein.

Nach und nach trafen also die ersten Gäste ein. Der Alkohol floss fröhlich, die Stimmung war gut. Es wurde getanzt, geredet und gelacht – teilweise sogar gesungen. Auffällig war das Sirius kein Wort mit Peter sprach. Es erklärte auch, warum Sirius darauf bestanden hatte, dass Remus Peter einlud. Als Remus ihn fragte was los sei, erwiderte Sirius erneut: „Meinungsverschiedenheiten.", und fügte noch hinzu „Nichts was dich beunruhigen sollte.". Doch gerade diese Aussage sorgte für Remus Beunruhigung, besonders weil er die „Meinungsverschiedenheit"in der letzten Vollmondnacht noch nicht vergessen hatte. Doch im Laufe des Abends beobachtete er eine Versöhnung, als Sirius und Peter sich die Hand schüttelten. während sich auf Peters Gesicht die blanke Erleichterung spiegelte. Remus beschloss Peter mal darauf anzusprechen. Aber nicht an diesem Abend, er wollte schließlich nicht die Stimmung verderben.

Remus entging auch nicht, dass Harriet sich immer in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise beobachtete er wie Mädchen Sirius' Nähe aufsuchten. Im Grunde störte sie ihn aber gar nicht. Wenn da bloß nicht diese Möglichkeit wäre, das es mehr bedeutete. Aber warum sollte sie sich für _ihn _interessieren?

Harriet war ein nettes Mädchen mit dem man sich durchaus gut unterhalten konnte. Sie war klein, blond, ein bisschen mollig, aber mit einem hübschen, liebenswerten Gesicht. Natürlich nicht der Typ Mädchen mit dem sich Sirius treffen würde. Und da war er schon wieder, der allgegenwärtige Mr. Black. Er konnte nachdenken, worüber er wollte, es würde ihm wohl immer etwas über Sirius dazu einfallen. Am liebsten hätte sich Remus auch mit Sirius unterhalten, doch der war gerade sehr damit beschäftigt James, Pollux und Jordan unter den Tisch zu saufen. Plötzlich stand Lilly neben ihm.

„Und ich dachte, sie wären aus dem Alter raus.", entgegnete sie trocken, als sie seinem Blick gefolgt war. Dann fuhr sie ohne weiteren Übergang fort: „Wie findest du eigentlich Harriet?". Remus Befürchtungen wurden größer.

„Sie ist nett.", sagte Remus vorsichtig.

„Nett?", fragte Lilly neckend, „Nur nett?".

„Genau das.", erklärte er nun mit liebenswürdigem Lächeln, sein Blick wandte sich wieder den vier jungen Männern am Küchentisch zu. Sirius kippte gerade ein weiteres Glas Schnaps. James rief mit angetrunkener Stimme: „Okay, ich gebe auf.", stand auf und schwankte auf sie zu.

„Aber was stimmt denn nicht mit ihr?".

James hatte sie erreicht.

„Lilly, Mäuschen.", sagte er, während er einen Arm um seine Frau legte. Dann küsste er sie.

Remus sah seine Chance. Er „floh"aus dem Wohnzimmer, das ihnen als Partyraum diente, in sein eigenes Zimmer. In letzter Zeit hatte ihm dieser Raum ja häufiger als Zufluchtsort gedient. Den brauchte er auch, denn die Euphorie, die sich in seinem fiebrigen Körper nach Sirius' Kuss auf die Stirn ausgebreitet hatte, war gänzlich unbegründet gewesen, wie er nach seiner Genesung erkannte. Sirius war wie immer und zeigte keine Anzeichen von Gefühlen, die über seine bisherigen hinaus gingen. Alles was er tat, geschah aus Freundschaft. Bei hellem Tageslicht betrachtet, schien es Remus auch albern jemals auch nur daran gezweifelt zu haben. Er lies sich auf sein Bett sinken, als die Tür aufging. Sein Oberkörper schoss wieder hoch, so dass er auf seinem Bett saß. Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

„Harriet.", sagte er überrascht. „Ist dir die Musik drüben zu laut?".

„Remus...", sie stand immer noch an der Tür und schien unsicher, was sie weiter tun sollte. Remus blickte sie aufmerksam an und wartete ab, jedoch hoffte er, dass er sich mit seinem Verdacht, warum sie hier war, irrte.

„Ich wollte nur...", zögernd trat sie näher und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Weißt du... seit der Hochzeit...", er ahnte was sie sagen wollte. Und er wollte es nicht hören, er wollte ihr nicht das Herz brechen. Es reichte schon, dass er unglücklich war. Er wollte niemanden mit hineinziehen. Doch hatte er eine Wahl?

„Kurz: ich habe immer nur an dich gedacht.", Harriet blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Remus schluckte erst mal. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie Sirius' reagieren würde, wenn er-.

„Harriet, ich... ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Ich bin... in jemand anderen verliebt.", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Sie wirkte traurig, aber nicht überrascht.

„Es ist Sirius, nicht?". Es war an Remus überrascht zu sein. Als er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, hatte er das Gefühl ihr eine ehrliche Antwort schuldig zu sein.

„Ja.", er hatte es das erste Mal jemandem gesagt. Na gut, er hatte nur Harriets Frage beantwortet, aber trotzdem: Er hatte es das erste Mal vor jemandem eingestanden.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet. Wie oft du zu ihm hingesehen hast. Und **wie** du zu ihm hingesehen hast. Wie ein verlorener Hund, der zu seinem Herrchen möchte. Ich hatte schon so eine Vermutung. Aber ich dachte, ich versuch es mal. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren?", sie versuchte ein Lachen, aber es klang bitter und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Es tut mir leid.", doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man kann sich schließlich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt.", sagte sie leise mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Dann stand sie auf. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Viel Glück.", sagte sie, bevor sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat.

Remus starrte auf die Tür. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Harriet sich fühlte. Viel zu gut. Er wünschte er könnte es ändern. Es wäre alles so einfach, wenn er sich in Harriet verliebt hätte. _Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt_...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Als Remus wieder nach draußen trat, waren alle in Aufbruchstimmung und verabschiedeten sich fleißig. Einige der Gäste waren etwas zu alkoholisiert um allein heimzukommen, doch entweder sie hatten jemanden, der dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nicht in Einzelteile apparierten, oder es erklärte sich jemand dazu bereit diese Arbeit zu übernehmen. Harriet schenkte ihm zum Abschied ein tapferes Lächeln.

Schließlich war er wieder mit Sirius allein. Der saß auf der Couch, die sie für die Party ganz an die Wand geschoben hatten, und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Remus folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich.

„Keine üble Party, was?", fragte Sirius in einer Stimme, die es schwer machte einzuschätzen, ob er schon so betrunken war, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr darüber hatte was er tat und sagte, oder nicht. Remus nickte, ohne wirklich dieser Meinung zu sein. Es folgte eine Pause.

„Remus?".

„Hmm?".

„Mal angenommen, also... wenn du die Wahl hättest zwischen, sagen wir, zwischen mir und James... wen... wen würdest du nehmen?".

„Dich.", sagte Remus ohne zu überlegen.

„Sagst du das nur so, um mich nicht zu kränken, oder-?", Remus war dieses Gespräch unangenehm, aber ihm fiel keine diplomatische Lösung ein um es zu beenden, also antwortete er.

„Ich meine es so."

„Warum?". Ja, warum?

„Na, weil...", Remus beschloss ins kalte Wasser zu springen. „Du bist intelligent, du siehst gut aus, du bringst mich immer zum lachen, selbst wenn ich versuche meine schlechte Laune aufrecht zu erhalten.", er grinste einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort: „Du hast ein gutes Herz... Vielleicht ist James auch einfach nicht mein Typ.", fügte er noch schnell hinzu um sich abzusichern. Es sollte schließlich nicht klingen, als wäre er irgendwie an Sirius interessiert.

Sirius starrte ihn an und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Eingeweide unter seinem Blick wild verknoteten und sein Herz einen Moment stehen blieb. Er riss sich von diesem Blick los, von diesen undurchdringlichen grauen Augen, bevor er darin ertrank und vergass, dass es keine Chance gab, dass-. Er stand auf.

„Ich gehe dann schlafen. Es ist schon spät. Gute Nacht, Tatze.".

„Nacht, Moony.", murmelte Sirius.

_And that's not an invitation_

_That's all I get_

_If this is communication_

_I disconnect_

_I've seen you, I know you_

_But I don't know_

_How to connect_

_So I disconnect_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Als die beiden Freunde am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saßen, machte sich eine nur zu gut spürbare Spannung breit. Sirius aß nichts und war äußerst schweigsam und Remus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte.

„Alles klar, Tatze?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Oh ja, sicher. Ich habe nur einen Kater, das ist alles.", sagte Sirius. Er war ein ausgesprochen guter Lügner, aber Remus kannte ihn lange und gut genug um diese Lüge als solche zu entlarven. Schließlich hatte er Sirius oft genug dabei beobachtet, wie er den Lehrern etwas vormachte. Trotzdem beschloss er nicht weiter in seinen Freund zu dringen. Sirius war sicherlich der Letzte den man zu einer Aussage zwingen konnte. Wenn er soweit war, dann würde er mit ihm über seine Sorgen sprechen, er wusste das Remus für ihn da war. Mehr konnte er im Augenblick nicht tun.

„Ich hole dir etwas gegen das Kopfweh.", erklärte Remus nichtsdestotrotz und ging in die Küche. Als er zurückkam reichte er seinem Freund ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit.

„Danke Moony.", Sirius tat einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

„Tomatensaft.", beantwortete Remus mit einem warmen Lächeln die unausgesprochene Frage. „Ein Muggelmittel gegen Kater.", Sirius nickte und starrte erneut vor sich hin, während Remus versuchte weiterzuessen. Doch Sirius wirkte so verloren... und Remus bekam keinen Bissen mehr hinunter. Er begann also den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen. Wenn er nur wüsste was los war... Er rätselte während er die Küche aufräumte. Hatte es vielleicht mit Peter zu tun? Aber war er nicht gestern erste Zeuge ihrer Versöhnung geworden? Was war letzte Nacht geschehen, dass Sirius so beschäftigte?

Als er fertig war, fragte Remus seinen Freund, ob sie etwas unternehmen wollten, doch Sirius erklärte, er wäre von seinem „Kater" ziemlich erledigt und wolle sich für die Arbeit am Abend ausruhen. Daraufhin verzog er sich in sein Zimmer. Remus blieb im Wohnzimmer (in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius aus seinem Zimmer kommen, ihn sehen und beschließen würde mit ihm zu reden), machte es sich im Sessel gemütlich und las. Oder besser gesagt: Er versuchte es. Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Eine Weile später kam Sirius dann tatsächlich aus seinem Zimmer. Aber nur um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er zu James ging. Remus war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sirius suchte also bei James Hilfe, nicht bei ihm. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass das nur logisch war, schließlich war James sein bester Freund. Doch manchmal schmerzte es „nur" die Nummer zwei zu sein. Denn Sirius war schon immer Remus bester Freund gewesen. Denn Sirius verstand. Er verstand Remus' Verhalten und wusste damit umzugehen. Und er kam von Beginn an mit der Tatsache zurecht, dass Remus ein Werwolf war: „So, du verwandelst dich also einmal im Monat in ein wildes Tier? Aber wer tut das nicht hin- und wieder?".

Der beste Freund stammt häufig aus einem größeren Freundeskreis in dem alle gleichwertig sind. Doch irgendetwas bringt zwei Freunde näher zusammen, stärkt ihr Vertrauen und ihre Intimität miteinander. Meistens kann man im Nachhinein nicht einmal mehr sagen, was zu dieser Veränderung des Verhältnisses geführt hat, aber plötzlich ist dieser eine Freund ein wenig wichtiger als alle übrigen. Bei Remus war dieser besondere Freund nun einmal Sirius. Er war für Remus schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Es gab durchaus ein paar attraktive Schüler in Hogwarts, neben Sirius. Man denke nur an James. James besaß zwar nicht Sirius' Eleganz, war aber auf seine Art sehr attraktiv. Die beiden waren sich in so vielem so ähnlich und doch nahm Sirius' immer eine Sonderstellung ein. Im Gegensatz zu James wusste Sirius wie man andere Leute einwickelte und er wusste diese Eigenschaft zu vervollkommnen. Doch das war es auch nicht, was ihn in Remus Augen so besonders machte. Es war etwas, dass er nicht fassen konnte, etwas das Sirius durchdrang und Remus brauchte Jahre um zu erkennen, was es war. Und als er es dann erkannte, war er verloren. Denn irgendwann trat eine Änderung ein, die ihn verwirrte. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er erkannte, dass sein immer wiederkehrender Wunsch, Sirius' besondere Anerkennung zu erlangen, die Freude, die ihm sein Anblick bereitete und viele andere Kleinigkeiten, nicht reiner Freundschaft entsprangen. Zuerst stempelte er es als Schwärmerei ab, später musste er es als Verliebtheit akzeptieren und schließlich, überschritt er die Schwelle zur großen Liebe. Es war nicht gerade so, dass er sie mit offenen Armen empfing, aber er sah sie als das was sie war: kompliziert, hart, aber unmöglich zu verdrängen. Längst waren es nicht mehr nur Sirius' Stärken, die er liebte, sondern vielleicht gerade seine „Schwächen", oder das was Sirius selber vielleicht als seine Schwächen bezeichnen würde. Sirius' Fröhlichkeit machte es leicht ihn zu mögen, seine Kontaktfreudigkeit machte es leicht Freundschaft mit ihm zu schließen, und auch die Tatsache, dass er viel Schabernack im Kopf hatte, war wohl bekannt. Aber Remus kannte auch die Seiten seines Freundes, die er normalerweise zu verbergen suchte: Er kannte den Jungen, der auf der einen Seite seine Familie hasste, aber sich im Grunde nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als das sie ihn annehmen und ihm die Liebe geben würden, die sie ihm so sehr verwehrten. Er kannte Sirius' Stolz, wusste, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen wollte, keine Angst und auch alles versuchte um nicht um Hilfe bitten zu müssen. Er wusste das Sirius zwar sehr intelligent war, aber häufig handelte ohne zu überlegen. Das er um seine Freunde zu schützen alles tun würde, aber dabei auch so dumme Sachen tat, wie Snape den Weg in die Heulende Hütte zu zeigen und dadurch fast das Gegenteil erreicht hätte. Er wusste, dass Sirius' manchmal sehr arrogant war und er kannte seinen Sturkopf. Er kannte Sirius' Selbstgerechtigkeit und seinen Hang dazu im Mittelpunkt stehen zu müssen. Das alles waren Aspekte, die Sirius ausmachten und es waren nicht nur positive. Doch Remus liebte sie, liebte Sirius vielleicht gerade wegen diesen kleinen Schatten in seinem Wesen. Denn letztlich waren sie es, die Sirius ausmachten. Und es gab nichts, dass Remus an ihm ändern wollte.

Zum Abendessen kam Sirius nicht nach Hause. Es war anzunehmen, dass er gleich von den Potters aus zur Arbeit gehen würde. Der verlorene Ausdruck in Sirius Augen an diesem Morgen ging Remus nicht aus dem Sinn.

Wenn er nur eine Möglichkeit hätte Sirius zu helfen...

In einem erneuten Versuch sich abzulenken, griff Remus wieder zum Buch. Doch die letzte Nacht hing ihm noch nach und bald klappten ihm die Augen zu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Als Sirius von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, schlief Remus im Sessel. Sirius breitete eine Decke über ihm aus und betrachtete ihn dann einen Moment lang. Gleichmäßige Atemzüge. Und Remus Gesicht so friedlich wie er es selten zu sehen bekam. Erste, viel zu frühe, graue Strähnen zogen sich durch sein hellbraunes Haar. Unwillkürlich kam er zu dem Schluss, das Remus es nicht verdient hatte, das seine Gefühle unerwidert blieben. Und doch, er hielt an ihnen fest. Er war schon damals in ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Severus verliebt gewesen sein, vermutlich sogar sehr viel länger. Und obwohl von Severus nichts zurückkam, hatte er seine Gefühle aufrecht erhalten. Er hatte sich der Liebe gestellt. Sirius konnte das nicht gerade von sich behaupten.

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht an die Liebe glaubte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber er gehörte zu der Sorte Menschen, die ein sehr gespaltenes Verhältnis zur Liebe haben. Auf der einen Seite sehnte er sie herbei, doch sobald auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen auftauchte, dass er sein Herz verlieren _könnte_, schob er diesen Gedanken von sich. Dann sagte er sich, dass er sich irrte, das diese oder jene Empfindung nichts bedeutete, das er nicht mehr für diese Person empfand, als für andere, oder das er sowieso keine Chance haben würde. Denn Liebe, das heißt lieben und geliebt werden. Wenn man sich verliebt, möchte man natürlich auch, das diese Gefühle erwidert werden. Doch was, wenn dies ausbleibt? Was, wenn der andere gar mit diesen Gefühlen spielt? Sie ausnutzt? Oder damit etwas anderes zerstört? Eine Freundschaft vielleicht? Jemandem seine Liebe zu gestehen, bedeutet auch ihm Macht über einen zu verleihen. Man ist ihm, seinen Empfindungen und seiner Reaktion auf diese Offenbarung hilflos ausgeliefert. Sirius hasste es, wie wahrscheinlich jeder Mensch, hilflos zu sein. Stattdessen flüchtete er sich in kurze Abenteuer mit Mädchen, die für ihn keine Bedeutung hatten und von denen er sicher war, das sie auch nie welche haben würden. Die Mädchen gaben ihm die Liebe nach der er sich sehnte und er musste sich niemandem auf Gedeih –und Verderb ausliefern. Doch irgendwann reichte diese einseitige Liebe nicht mehr. Und irgendwann wurden selbst für Sirius die Zeichen zu überdeutlich um sie zu verdrängen. Irgendwann musste selbst Sirius Black sich seinen Gefühlen stellen. Doch es war bereits zu spät, viel zu spät.

Viel, viel Sirius in diesem Kapitel und ich hoffe ich habe es nicht vermasselt.

Wenn es euch immer noch gefällt, dann heißt es bald „Malta sehen und lieben"!

Für meine liebe Sybill. Sozusagen als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk! g (Also die Geschichte im Gesamten, nicht das du denkst...)

„Ein Freund ist jemand, der die Melodie deines Herzens kennt und sie dir vorsingt, wenn du sie vergessen hast." 


End file.
